ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans (2020 TV Series)
Teen Titans is an American animated television series created by Glen Murakami, based on the DC Comics characters of the same name. The series follows the lives of teenage heroes and sidekicks as they deal with all manner of criminal activity and threats to the city, while dealing with their own struggles with adolescence, their mutual friendships, and their limitations. The main setting is a fictional universe apart from the previous DCAU and other continuities, during a time period in which superheroes are a relatively recent phenomenon. Original Titans Dick Grayson / Robin: acts as team leader, He does not possess any superpowers, however, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, tactician, and a technological genius. Aqualad / Kaldur'ahm: the protege of Aquaman from Atlantis, who can breathe underwater and use hydrokinesis, the ability to increase the local specific density of water and then manipulate its shape. Kid Flash / Wally West: the protege of The Flash. He is capable of running at hypersonic speed. plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though often the butt of many jokes himself. Superboy / Kon-El / Conner Kent: a clone of the original Superman, Although he does not have all of Superman's abilities, he has super strength, invulnerability, enhanced hearing, and later: infrared vision. Wonder Girl / Cassie Sandsmark: a protegee of Wonder Woman who possesses superhuman strength and also uses a lasso to fight. Miss Martian / Megan Morse / M'gann M'orzz: the niece of Martian Manhunter. Like her uncle, she has telekinetic and telepathic abilities as well as flight, camouflage, and shape shifting. Speedy / Roy Harper: the protegee of Green Arrow, he has no superpowers, but is very skilled with a bow and arrow. a highly athletic expert archer. and the second-in-command of the team. Kyle Rayner / Green Lantern: the protegee of Hal Jordan, Rayner was found by the last surviving Guardian of the Universe, Ganthet. Ganthet gave Kyle the last working Green Lantern power ring that would allow him to conjure any form of matter or energy through sheer force of will. Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle: a superhero of Mexican descent who became infected with an alien scarab that provides him with a powerful armor, but is often in conflict with Beetle's own interests. Rocket / Raquel Ervin: Rocket is the apprentice of the superhero Icon. She uses a piece of alien technology called an inertia belt, allowing her to store and manipulate kinetic energy. She generally uses this to fly and grant herself some super-strength and a personal force field. Honorary Titans Beast Boy: an ordinary child who becomes Miss Martian's adoptive brother. Later he acquires shape shifting abilities similar to hers and joins the team. Bumblebee: a girl who possesses bee-like wings, use sonic force blasts and can shrink to an insect-like size. Guardian: a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and Bumblebee's boyfriend. Lagoon Boy: an amphibious citizen of Atlantis highly skilled in water and capable of gaining size like a puffer fish. Static: a young man abducted and experimented on by aliens and gains the power to magnetize objects from it. Bushido: a young silent Japanese swordsman, skilled in the martial arts, especially in swordsmanship. His primary weapons are the naginata and the jitte, as well as the hachiwara and the shuriken. Each weapon is imbued with the soul of the warrior who wielded it, and these spirits guide Ryuko in battle. Argent: can generate solid energy constructs out of silver plasma (colored bright red in the animated series), in simple forms such as protective shields, daggers, and battering rams. While she initially could not fly, she could create slides and flying platforms to carry herself and others through the air. Her silver plasma energy is said to be of a similar wavelength to the green plasma energies of a Green Lantern's ring. Argent's powers in the future had evolved to become almost identical to a Green Lantern's, as she was able to fly and could create more complex energy constructs, such as an entire army of silver plasma creatures and make them act on their own accord but remain under her control. Gnarrk: Being a Cro-Magnon, Gnarrk possesses greater strength, dexterity, and endurance. When a comet embedded a chunk of crystal into his chest, it caused a transformation in Gnarrk where it expanded his mind, and his understanding. The full range of his expanded mental abilities were uncatalogued. Hot Spot: a pyrokinetic young hero, he has the appearance of a teenaged African-American male, but when employing his heat-based superpowers, he becomes a humanoid embodiment of fire. Jericho: a gentle and kindly albeit mute blonde boy with the ability to possess his enemies, thereby taking full control of their bodies, memories and abilities; the only evidence of which is the black eyes with hollow green irises the victims assume from Jericho's gaze once they become subsumed. Killowat: a hero with a command over electricity. Killowat is a young male with luminescent electric-blue skin, glowing irisless white eyes, and tattoo-like magenta streaks of lightning lining his torso, arms, and a single bolt atop his head in place of hair. Kole: a young pink-haired girl living with her caveman friend Gnarrk beneath an ice-mass in the North Pole. She is able to crystallize herself as a defense mechanism thereby rendering her indestructible, allowing her partner Gnarrk to use her diamond-hard body as a weapon against aggressors. Más y Menos: superpowered twin brothers from Guatemala, They generate different polarities of bio-electromagnetism that, once combined, give the duo super-speed. This power can only work once the two brothers make physical contact with each other, and as such, they are inseparable. Starfire: a humanoid alien female from a planet called Tamaran. As an alien, Starfire has a range of emotion-driven powers unique to her people: she fires green energy beams called "Star Bolts" from her hands, and can later fire them from her eyes and generate large concussive energy fields upon hatching from a stage of puberty called "Chrysalis." She is also able to fly, and has super-strength; these powers are derived from Starfire's fury, joy and self-confidence respectively, but are neutralized whenever mired in confusion and self-doubt. Cyborg: he becomes a deformed mesh of flesh and machine following an unelaborated "accident" that caused more than half of his body to be replaced with cybernetic implants. Though Cyborg's cybernetic chassis makes him a walking arsenal equipped with any number of concealed weapons such as lasers and missiles, his most common weapon is his arm-mounted Sonic Cannon, modified to weaponize the ionic core that fuels his life support system into a blast of sonic energy. His robotic left eye can see in a multitude of settings (infrared, night vision, targeting scope, etc.) with the exception of objects cast in low ultraviolet light. Raven: The daughter of a demon father (Trigon) and human mother (Arella), Raven is an empath who can teleport and control her "soul-self", which can fight physically, as well as act as Raven's eyes and ears away from her physical body. a studious mastery of magical powers, and her telekinetic and psychokinetic abilities, with her mind empowering her to manipulate and levitate objects enclosed in dark mystical energy. This ability often comes about after chanting the incantation "Azarath Metrion Zinthos'", allowing her to make use of her powers in a myriad of forms (including but not limited to: forcefields, energy shields, means of teleportation, and in more extreme and unpredictable cases, manipulation of time, movement of larger masses such as skyscrapers, astral projection, and using said energy to destroy objects). Apart from the psychokinetic energy she wields, Raven is also a master of Extra-Sensory Perception, able to sense and read the minds of others. She also proves to be a formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat. Bunker: Bunker has the ability to create energy constructs with his mind, often creating brick-like walls and pummeling fists. His constructs manifest as purple bricks. He has full control over their density, being able to make them soft to cushion impacts or falls, or hard as rock to inflict damage. He can create a wide variety of shapes including pillars, shields, body armor, platforms to levitate himself and others, etc. He has also been shown launching his bricks as projectiles. Supergirl: She is the biological cousin of Superman, and although chronologically older than him, the ship in which she traveled to Earth was caught in a large green Kryptonite meteorite which held her in a state of suspended animation for much of the journey. Like all Kryptonians under a yellow sun, the current version of Kara Zor-El possesses vast superhuman strength, speed, and stamina; invulnerability; flight; super breath; x-ray vision; telescopic and microscopic vision; freeze breath; heat vision; and super hearing. Villains Deathstroke / Slade Wilson: an enigmatic criminal mastermind, dispatching slews of super villains and android ninjas to kill the Teen Titans.a ruthless Martial Artist of the highest caliber; combined with his increased strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes, he is even able to put all five Titans united in combat to shame. Slade is also stated to have a regenerative healing factor in addition to his enhanced physical attributes. However, his most dangerous attribute is his genius level intelligence and calculating menace, preferring to remain in the shadows rather than get his own hands dirty and is a brilliant tactician . A cold, calm, vicious, master strategist, Slade is adept at laying traps, utilizing high technology, orchestrating numerous schemes and attacks, and even manipulating others to do his bidding. The H.I.V.E. Academy: a secret campus for a rogue's gallery of superpowered teenagers, all being trained to become master criminals. The school has also been called the H.A.E.Y.P., which is short for "''H.I.V.E. 'A'cademy for 'E'xtraordinary 'Y'oung 'P'eople''." Brother Blood: he is the leader of H.I.V.E., which is in this version a cult seeking divine dominion over mankind. Blood has Deathstroke kidnap most of the Teen Titans in order to drain their powers and thus make himself into a god-like being. Fearsome Five: founded by the psychopathic criminal Doctor Light, through an ad he placed in the Underworld Star, a criminal underground newsletter. Light formed the group to attack the Teen Titans, It's members are Doctor Light, Psimon, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Though deadly, they lack sophistication as criminal planners, a cohesive focus or loyalty, and are prone to in-fighting, backstabbing, and disbandment. Mister Twister: a full-armored supervillain with weather-controlling abilities. Mad Mod: Mad Mod has no superpowers of his own, but he is a master of technological trickery such as robots and holographic projectors, which he controls with a ruby-handled cane. Phobia: Phobia's natural born psychic powers allow her complete and total mastery over the fear centers of the human mind. She is able to probe into the psyches of her victims, discovering the things they most fear and then manifesting those fears in their minds with illusions, which cause them to be consumed with terror. Cheshire: One of the Earth's authorities in toxins and a renowned assassin, Jade Nguyen would come into conflict with the Titans but also had a brief romance with Roy Harper. Dark Nemesis: Group of super-powered mercenaries hired by the Veil to battle the Titans. They would return later to face the group on several occasions. Members include Axis, Blizzard, Carom, Scorcher, and Vault. Trigon: Raven's father, Trigon is the demonic lord of his native dimension. Seeking to conquer other worlds, Trigon gained worshippers on Earth in the Church of Blood and impregnated one of their number to conceive Raven, an anchor to the planet he sought. Blackfire: The sister of Starfire and Darkfire and ruler of Tamaran, Komand'r was born the day the Citadel invaded her homeworld. Though repelled, the people always observed Komand'r with this day in mind. Combined with her inability to absorb ultraviolet light like the rest of her people, she was shunned and eventually, despite being the elder sibling, it was decided the younger Starfire would succeed the throne. Enraged, Blackfire betrayed her people to the Citadel and enslaved her sister, allowing her to be tortured and raped. Terra: Posing as a super-hero to infiltrate the Titans, Tara Markov was a mercenary hired by Deathstroke in his plot to eliminate the team. She would die in a battle against the group when she buried herself in earth in a bit of madness. Wildebeest Society: Criminal organization employing exact replicas of an exosuit that committed crimes one at a time to fool outsiders into believing there only existed a single villain. The group would eventually crossed swords with the Titans and tried to eliminate the group of heroes. Legion of Doom: Super villain Ravager (son of Deathstroke) forms a group of the Teen Titans' enemies to destroy the heroic team. His group includes Headcase, Match, Enigma, Sun Girl, Dreadbolt, Persuader, Disruptor, Inertia, Gorbul Mammit, Icicle, Jr., Zookeeper, and Indigo. Cinderblock: A hulking creature of unknown origin that nearly defeated the Teen Titans before Beast Boy arrived to lead the youths to defeat it. André LeBlanc: An internationally renowned jewel thief that the Teen Titans were requested to help bring to justice. Voice cast Sean Maher as Dick Grayson / Robin Jason Spisak as Wally West / Kid Flash Crispin Freeman as Roy Harper / Speedy Jake T. Austin as Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle Khary Payton as Kaldur'ahm / Aqualad Nolan North as Superboy / Kon-El / Conner Kent Danica McKellar as Miss Martian / Megan Morse / M'gann M'orzz Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl / Cassie Sandsmark Kali Troy as Rocket / Raquel Ervin Sam Vincent as Kyle Rayner /Green Lantern Fred Tatasciore as Deathstroke / Slade Wilson Jon Bernthal as Trigon Gregg Henry as Sebastian Blood / Brother Blood Category:Teen Titans Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:DC Comics Category:Teenagers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Animation